Changing the Past
by Queen of the World
Summary: Hello I'm back yet again! This story is about when harry finally gets through Voldemorts thick skull. He'll become good and he's gone back int ime to save Harry's parents! I tried one of these before and it stnk so i deleted it. I think that this one is r
1. Harry gets through to him.

Changing Time  
  
Hello peoples!!!!! This is yet another series that I'm beginning to write. I just odn't have enought time for all of these stories that I keep writing!! I'm not doing my homework that much and since I'm such a good student or well I used to be I don't get into much trouble. Well not any at all because my teacher is a major puchover if you know what I mean. Well I'll get on with this story. It came to me when I was practising my piano this morning! How interesting, eh. Oh well here it is. Ta Da!  
  
Harry Potter sat in a dungeon. He had unfortunatly been captured by Lord Voldemort. What was his life coming to? Well probably not much after a while. He's in a jail, with a whole bunch of killer loving people. What do you expect??? So anyways there he sat, in total silence except for the dripping of water coming from what Harry figured was a hole in the ceiling. For it was very cold, but then again. It was a DUNGEON. And he was locked in it. Talk about good luck. Harry had been mowing the lawn of Privet Drive when a Death Eater had popped out of no where and now here he was. Hungry, cold, and lonely. Not to mention scared! What Voldemort had in store for him he had no idea of. But he knew that he wasn't oging to let him win. In any case. Well unless he got killed, but that wasn't helping his situation. He was so bored, he decided to take a little nap. But that thought was shattered when a increadibly ugly Death Eater came up to his cell and unlocked it. But this was not to let Harry free. This was it, the time when Harry would face the Dark Lord yet again. In fact he was getting quite used to it. I mean he did this about what, once, twice a year?? It was like an annerversary of when they met! How..........perplexing. Well here goes. Harry stood up and silently followed the Eater of Death! (ahahah sorry I got carried away. Major suger rush!) Well he didn't really follow. Dragged behind was the term. Harry had never seen a more complicated maze. This was even more difficult then the maze in his fourth year. Now he was fifteen, and damn proud of it!!!  
"You will go in and see the Dark Lord, Potter boy! Then if you survive I am to tortue you. Does that sound like a good plan, Potter?" asked the man.  
"No, actually it doesn't and if you don't mind you could not touch me again. You see I just had a shower yesterday and now I'm going to have to have another. And that would waste your drinking water wouldn't it?" Harry said in mock saddness.  
"Get in there you stupid boy!" said the Death Eater shoving him in the room. There was nothing in the strange room except for a throne. Of course none other than Tom Marvalo Riddle or Lord Voldemort was sitting on it. And boy did he smell!   
"Ah, Harry Potter we meet yet again. How many times is this now? Five, six? Tell me, why haven't you died yet. You tell me that, and then I''ll tell you a little secret of my own." he smiled evily.  
"Umm, why should I know why I haven't died yet! Am I god? No I don't think so, Mr. I think that I'm so evil." said Harry sarcasticly. Maybe he had gone a bit to far with this one. Voldy seemed mad.   
"Don't you talk to me like that boy. I deserve respect. Anyways I shall tell you my little secret anyways. Even Dumbledore doesn't know this. You see Harry , did you ever wonder why you never met your grandparents if they didn't die? Well you see your grandma on your mothers side is dead. Yes that's very true. But you see your grandfather is not dead. That just happens to be me. I was young and thoughtless and stupid. but not anymore. I got rid of everyone in that family. Except for you. You see I just can't seem to get rid of you Potter."  
"Oh so your my grandfather. I was wondering when I'd meet him. I guess I already did. But you wanna know something that Dumbledore told me. He told me that you used to "value" family. You were really nice to everyone in your so called "family". That is until your parents were murdered. Then you couldn't take the pain and you turned evil. You just wanted a family to love you. But that had been taken away hadn't it. So instead of trying to cope you just gave up. You couldn't stand the pain. But guess what. If you hated the pain the soooo mcuh. Then why did you cause so much of it. Do you know how much pain you've cause me? You've tortured me, and killed people I love. You've taunted me all of my life, and made my life crap! You got pain, deal with it! I did so you can too. And if you were looking for a family, why didn't you go to my parents. If you appoligized then they would have accepted you. You would have had a family again. And then you wouldn't be evil. Then people would respect you, and maybe even like you. Then you would be happy. And wouldn't feel so much pain anymore. But no, take the easy way out and go evil. Kill everyone that reminded you of your pain. And kill anyone hat gets in your way just because you feel like it. Well I hate to break it to you, that's not how life works. So do you understand now? That if you hadn't become evil, and had just tried to cope with your pain then I would have a family. And you would be part of it. People in the world would be happy and everything would be right again. What was so hard about that. Why couldn't that be true. You wanna know why? Because you were stupid. And to weak to handel your life properly. So you gathered up a whole bunch of idiots just like you and went around killing people/ What kind of a life is that? Tell me that if you can?" said Harry. His eyes were blazing now. He was really angry. Thinking of what could have been, but what's not. He patiently waited for Riddle to answer. He decided that he wasn't going to call him voldemort anymore. He wasn't a Lord and he wasn't Voldemort. He was Tom Marvalo Riddle weather he like it or not! But he stopped his thinking when Tom opened his mouth to answer. Harry could see the pain in his face. He had obiously hit a soft spot.  
"Boy, who dare you talk to me about my family!" he screeched. He was getting close to tears and Harry found that rather ammusing. "Don't you stand there and tell me what I did wrong in my life. What I have is a good life! I have power, and money! I am looked up to from everyone in the world. I'm famous! What more could you ask for?"  
"Maybe a family." said harry quietly. Now he just plain felt sorry for him. He was so weak, and he knew it too. But he was trying to act like a tough guy. Bottle up all of his emotions, trying to prove that he was better than everybody else.  
"Come on Riddle, jus think about what could have been. You could have been a happy man, with a family. People who love you and respect you for who you are. You would be good and woudn't cause other people pain. Just think about it and then tell me what you think. About what you've done to the world. How you've made it a horrible place to live in." Harry said solomely. He had done it. He had gotten through to Riddle. It was a mirical! He had actually said something that Tom had understood. And he seemed less evil right now. With the look on his face. Actually he reminded Harry of a lost little boy in the super market. But then, unexpectedly Tom broke into tears. Harry was shocked. This was never what he had expected! anything but this. Threats yes, glares yes but this!  
"Potter, why did you have to remind me of all of that family stuff? I had just forgotten it! I loved my family, but they obivously didn't love me. They left me, and forgot about me as well. And I was angry, so I killed them. All. Everyone except you, who had the courage to stand up to me. I can't change what I've done. I've been horrible to the world, and no one would ever forgive me now. No matter what I did. And besides, how am I supposed to bring your parents back? I killed them. Their gone. Poof, never coming back! I made myself someone else so that I could forget all of my pain. I destroyed Tom Marvalo Riddle and created the monster Voldermort. And I called myself a Lord! When I was Voldemort I couldn't act like Tom anymore. I had made myself evil and there was nothing that I could do about it. The Tom that was left inside was being eated up by evil. And I couldn't escape either. But finally you have brought out the little of Tom that was left in me. I have no way to thank you. Anything that you want. I'll give it you. Anything. Just name it." he said through tears. Sobs racked his body and he was on the floor, crumpled in a heap. Harry felt sorry for him. But had never heard sincerer words. Finally Harry belived him. He had defeated the evil Lord Voldemort and brought out the good Tom inside. Now maybe life would be good again. But life would be better if he had his parents to share it with.  
"Tom." he said reffering to him by his realy name. "I want my parents back. I want you to go back in time to the night that you killed them. Except don't kill them. I want you to appoligize for everything that you did. All the pain that you caused and then you'll have a family again. And so will I. Then you can have a grandson that will talk to you and love you. You won't have so much pain and you'll enjoy life again. Do that for me Tom." said Harry.  
"I'll do that for you Harry. I'll go back in time and appolagize but I doubt that they'll believe me. They'll think that it's a trick and that I want something." he said sadly.  
"Your right. Just give them something of mine to prove that your telling the truth. Tell them what you were going to do to them and say what happens to me in the future. give them hmmm. Give them my picture and a note from me. Then they'll believe you."  
"Okay I'll try, here's a piece or paper. You can write the note on it. Just let me ring for Lucius, he'll bring me a picture of you. You see I have some from when I was tracking you down." he handed Harry a piece of parchment, and a quill that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. And Harry got to work writing the note to his parents. Putting all of his emotions into it. Saying how much he missed them and what it was like to be alond. The awful fate that awaited Sirius, so that they must believe Tom. For he was telling the truth. He re-read what he had wrote. And it looked as the following:  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
It's me Harry, and you may be thinking, "How can this be harry he's just a little baby." but guess what. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm fifteen, and all alone in the world. When Tom came to your house tonight in the past he killed you. With only me surviving. I grew up with the Dursleys being starved and beaten. Sirius was accused on murdering you and was sent to Azkaban. He escaped but he's on the run. You may not believe Tom but it's very important that you do! But this time he's come back in time, and is going to appolagize. I finally got through to him. This way the past will be changed and you guys won't die. I'll still live and we can grow up as a family. That's all I've ever wanted from life. You don't realize how much your parents mean to you until you don't have them anymore. My friends just don't seem to understand. I'm hoping that you'll believe him, and listen to what he has to say. If you don't you'll be killed all over again. Please listen. It means everything to me.  
Harry James Potter  
P.S. Maybe this picture of me will prove that this is real.   
  
And with that Harry rolled up the parchment and gave it to Tom. Who now had a picture of Harry with him. And it wsa a rather good one, if Harry had to say. But he didn't have time. Tom had to go back in time to save his parents. So he could grow up with a happy life and with people who love him. He hoped with all of his heart that his parents would believe his letter and Tom. If not it wsa back to the Dursley life doing chores. Harry watched as Tom put the time turner around his neck and turned it over. He disappeared and Harry waited silently. Until Lucius Malfoy came and ushered him to a fancy bedroom. That he guess was where he would be staying. Ther was food and everything! Maybe even if his parents didn't agree. Having a grandfather wouldn't be that bad after all. And anyways then Sirius could be freed. Life was just getting better and better by the moment. But he feel asleep as he dreamed of what Tom was doing now. And how his parents were reacting.  
  
Tom Riddle swayed as he landed on his feet in front of a beautiful little house in Godrics Hallow. He had to act fast. He could see some of his Death Eaters arriving and hiding in the bushes. He could see the Potter's throught their kitchen window. Not aware of what was about to happen. But no that wasn't going to happen. He was going to change all of that. No more of this killing stuff. He was good now. What Harry had said had really made sense to him. It broke throught the shell of Lord Voldemort and touched Tom. Better yet he was back to looking like he used to. Black hair and turqoise eyes. Fairly good looking. No more of this snake look. He was Tom Marvalo Riddle once more. And it was going to stay that way. Hesitantly he made his way up to the door. He knocked, once and then twice. Hoping that they would answer. They did. James answered the door and immideatly got out his wand. Ready for battle.  
"Wait! James please you have to listen to me. You may think that this is Lord Voldemort but it's not. Lord Voldemort is on his way here right now. I'm Tom Marvalo Riddle. We're not the same. Voldemort took over me and ate away at the real me. You have to know what going to happen if you don't listen." said Tom desperatly. James looked a little supicious but went to get Lily anyways. She walked up to door and gasped. There standing there was her father. The one that had left her and her mother and sister so many years ago. The one that had killed so many innocent lives and tortued people. All of tha pain that he had caused. That was not the kind sweet father that she used to remember. Instead he had been morphed into something simialar to a snake. But here in front of here he stood. Looking normal!  
"Dad, but how. why? I don't understand."  
"He's here saying that he's not bad anymore and that he and Voldemort are different people. That he had been taken over and now he's here to warn us about something." James said with a smirk on his face. He looked exactly like Harry.   
"No really, I'm here toi appolagoze. This isn't easy for me. But I'm really sorry for what I've done. I've cause everyone pain and it's shameful to admit it. But you see in the past I was still evil. Until I came upon Harry Potter one too many times. He knocked some sense into my head and told me to come her to save you. I'm not that good with words, but he wrote you a letter trying to get you to believe me and what I say. I've even brought a picture of him." Tom said. Lily took the letter and James took the picture.  
"Hey he looks just like me!" he exclaimed. But then he stopped paying attention to the photo for Lily was crying. He grabbed, well not grabbedn but took the letter from her and read it over. Tears too came to his eyes. Even though he didn't want to admit it. Riddle was telling the truth.  
"Daddy I'm so sorry, I had no idea. How can you ever forgive me for the say I've acted. You even came back in time to save us even though we were so mean." Lily sobbed  
"Uh yeah sorry for all that rudeness at the beginning. I had no idea." James mumbled very embarrased at being proven wrong.   
"Good, finally you believe me but we can't stay here. Death Eaters are hiding in the bushes waiting for my signal to attack. If I remember properly I should signal in twenty minutes. They won't harm you unless I signal. So we must leave unseen. I say that you guys leave and I'll get rid of the evil Voldemort. Then all of the Death Eaters will be normal once more. for I once said to them that if I ever die then they are free of my services. Most of them should flee. You guys should go to Hogwarts. Tell Albus what's happening and get some mistry gaurds over here. Then if everything goes as planned you should not dies and then harry will grow up with a family. That is what you want isn't it?"  
"Yes that's what we want. And we don't want tot dies either so this is for the best. I'll go get Harry." said Lily.  
"Uh yeah lets fo, come in Tom don't stand out in the cold." said James with a warn smile. So this was what family felt like. Tom hadn't had that feeling for so many years. It almost made him cry. But he wouldn't do that. Not in front of James anyways. He'd make fun of him and that was the last thing that he needed at the moment.  
  
So what do you guys think??? Should I continue or not. I like it but that's just my opinion. I would have added more to this chapter but I have to go to bed. Kwanis Festival in the morning and I want to win. I'm so damn nervous! Ahhhhhhh typing this helped me a lot though. Hopw you liked it I spent a lot of time on it. Well not a lot maybe about a hour but I type very quickly so.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot which I thunk of all by myself thank you very much.   



	2. Tom takes a stand.

Changing Time  
  
So where did we leave off? Oh yes, when Voldy had just convinced Lily and James of his innocents. And he is going to help them escape so that Harry can grow up as a family. I had a very nice review saying that I rushed it a bit. And yes I admit I did rush it. But come on I was nervous, what do you expect. I'll try to do better this time though. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!  
*********************************************************************  
"We have to get out of here. But we can't be seen. There are Death Eaters surrounding the house."  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lily rushed into the kitchen to grab Harry from his chair. She wouldn't have believed her father if it hadn't been for the letter and the picture. She just couldn't believe that something like that would happen. I mean Sirius was their secret keeper, but then they changed him to Peter....which means that Peter is the one that betrays us! Why the stupid scrawny little bastard! He ruined Harry's life. Her and James well they were next, but Harry's no that was too much for her to take in. She just grabbed Harry and went to the front door to see what to do next.   
  
Meanwhile James was upstairs grabbing estencial stuff you know blankets etc. etc. He doubted Tom's trust but Lily seemed to trust him so he had no other choice. And besides that letter had really touched him. But there was just on thing left out of it. Harry hadn't said wether he was good at quittich or not! That was very important. But I guess not up to the stuff theat he mentioned. Well he would find out in a few years. He trudged up the stairs and went and got all of the stuff. Maybe after Tom defeated the evil Voldemort then all would be good again. As it hadn't in years. If Tom did what he had promised then the world should be happy and warm again.   
  
Downstairs at the front door, Lily and Tom were having a conversation.  
"Dad what should we do to leave?"  
"We should wait until James gets down here first. We wouldn't want him to miss out on the plan. Her might get us caught." but Tom didn't have to wait long as James trapsed down the stairs, with a little box in his hand. Lily stared at him.  
"Is that all you got?" she asked disbelieveingly.  
"No I just but a shrinking charm on the stuff so all of it would fit." he said logically.  
"Well enough with that. We have about ten minutes to plan out how we get out of here and do it safely. That isn't a lot of time. So what I suggest we do is Lily you take Harry and put an invisibility charm on you so that they can't see you. While this happening I'll walk out of the house. I'll distract everyone so it's safer for Lily and Harry to get away without getting caught. James you'll floo to Hogwarts and alert Dumbledore and the ministry gaurds. Now if you and Harry can't get away, run back to the house and floo to the safest place you know of. I'll try to stop them if they come after you but I might be busy with Voldemort. Now this isn't flawless but it's the best plan that I could come up with in this amount of time. Does that sound okay?" asked Tom after explaining what was going to happen.  
"Yeah, sounds great but what am I supposed to tell the minisrty officers. Tom Riddle came back in time to save us from his own attack. There's loads of Death Eaters surrounding our house. Please come and help!" said James  
"Hmmm, the ministy officials will be difficult. Just try to explain that your house is surrounded by Death Eaters getting ready for an attack. Don't mention me, they'll come and arrest me. After all this I'll go and live as a muggle. Because even if I appolagize for everything that I've done I can't change it and be sent to Azkaban."  
"Okay Dad, me and Harry should get going now. Good luck to you, and I'll see you soon James. I plan to get to Sirius and then we'll floo to Hogwarts with you. Don't worry we'll be fine." she said with a smile and mutered the charm to make her and Harry invisible. James and Tom could no longer see them but they could hear them making for an open window, and leaving. After that it was total silence. Without saying another word to Tom, James left for the fireplace, threw some powder into the fire and said "Hogwarts". Now the time was for Tom's part of the plan. So he boldly walked out of the house and towards the spot in which he knew that he before had hid. In a tree in front of the house, but unable to hear what was going on inside. Tome looked up into the tree and saw what used to be him sitting there staring back.  
"Voldemort come down here and face me like a man!" said Tom. Voldemort didn't move a muscle. "What, are you afraid of battling yourself?" he asked mockingly.  
"Of course not, for it's impossable for you to be me. Your and imposter trying to fool me. Well guess what you can't fool the great Voldemort. No one can, so I'll just you over with quickly because I have other buisness around here." he said with an evil smile. Not waiting for another word out of Voldemort, Tom shot a curse at him. This curse was the Cruitatius Curse. Yes it was horriable, but no other curse could affect him other than Avada Kadavra, but he had to weaken him first. Voldemort fell to the ground in pain, obviouly not expecting this.   
"Ahhhhhh you bastard. Why is this affecting me? No one's strong enough!" he cried scared.  
"Well, I'm no normal person. I'm Tom Marvalo Riddle and I'm here to destroy you Voldemort. I'm a future you and you can't stop me." he said threatengly.  
"You have wako thought in your head boy. I'm me and you can't be me. It's not possiable." He said wishpering because the curse was still upon him. Finally Tom took off the curse. Decideing on what curse to use next. Not Avada Kadrva, not yet anyways. So he decided on..  
"Imperio." said Tom quietly. Hoping that this would affect him. It did, Tom could tell. Voldemort wasn't actually that stong. He just had a lot of followers.  
"Now Voldemort, I want you to call off the attack. Take the Death Eater from the evil side, and then kill yourself. After that float your body back to the ministy. So they can deal with me. do you understand?"  
"Yes master, I will call off the attck, then realise my followers and the kill myself, and float myself back to the ministy building. Men! Stop that attck!" shouted Voldemort. A lot of very confused Death Eaters emerged from the bushes. Asking why they had to stop. They thought that he wanted to Potter's dead.   
"Now I'm releasing you from the dark side. I shall now kill myself, and the dark marks that appear on your arms will disappear. Then I shall proceed to float myself back to the ministy. Do you understand me men?" asked Voldemort. They all mummered their understandings, asking why but Voldemomrt would have none of it. He just watched as they packed up all of their stuff, and left. Then just as he had said, Voldemort turned his wand on himself. Muttered something and fell, but started floating in the air. And he started floating away. Just like a balloon, only towards the Ministy Office. Well that was done with, and it was fairly easy too. Tom wondered where and how Lily was. If she and Harry had survived and if James had reached Hogwarts and got the Ministry Officials. But his questions were soon to be answered. Minisrty Officials jumped out of every possible hiding place.   
"Put you hands up Mr. Riddle!" shouted one of them. Tom hadn't gotten away fast enough. And now they were going to arrest him. Maybe even give him the fatal kiss. But maybe he deserved it, and maybe he didn't. So Tom put his hands up in the air. The guards came and magically handcuffed him.  
"Mr. Riddle, you will be taken to the ministry for a trial. If you lose then the kiss will be administrated on you immediatly. But if you win you shall go to Azkaban, and stay there for the rest of your life."  
"Wait." shouted a voice out of no where. It was James. "I told you to leave him, he's not bad. Just leave him here. It's what Lily wants, and do you want to make my Lily unhappy?" asked James narrowing his eyes. No one, and I mean no one wanted to make Liliy unhappy, because if you did then he would be on you like a leech on a human.  
"Umm, no Mr. Potter, we don't want to make Lily unhappy but it's the Minister's orders." said the man nervously.  
"Good, then I'll have to talk to the Minister then shant I?" he replied.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lily wandered through the forest behind their house in Godric's Hallow. She and Harry had just gotten away from the Death Eaters. She thanked god that her father had come back in time to save them. She just couldn't have imagined what would have happened otherwise. Her and James would be dead, and Harry left to be raised by Petunia! She was almost at Sirius's house. He had gotten one behind the forest so that he would always be close. Whenever they needed him or he needed them they would be there for each other. Besides Sirius was Harry's godfather. She reached his front door and knocked rapidly. Sirius opened the door with immense surprise.  
"Lily, I thought that you and James were going to put Harry to bed?" he asked confused  
"Well we were but, well it's a long story and you need to hide me. There were Death Eaters outside out house. Peter told them where we were and James went to get the Ministy Officials. Here let me explain." she said. Because Sirius was looking even more confused. But he happily took Harry and cradeled him in his arms. Harry who had been very quite, now giggled at seeing one of his favourite people. As Lily explained Sirius was first surprised and then angry.  
"Why the little f**king git! Who does he think that he is. Oh I'll get him back if it's the last thing that I do. He almost got you Harry and James killed. And that is not acceptabe." stormed Sirius.  
"Relax, we're here now and we're all fine. I think that I heard the Ministry Oficials arriving here as I knocked. That means that James is alright and the Death Eaters have been taken care of. But you are right, it is Harry's bed time. But he doesn't seem very tired does he?"  
"Well no not really, I'll just have to play with him. Should it be Exploding Snap or Chess? Hmmmmm, difficult decision. Harry you decide. Do you want Exploding Snap, Chess or you could always play with my wand." suggested Sirius.  
"Wand." said Harry, he could say some words. But not many. Wand was one of them. As well as Snap, Mommy, Daddy, and Siri.  
"Sirius I don't think that it's safe for Harry to play with a wand." scolded Lily. But Harry immideatly put on a pout, and turned to face her. When it didn't work he started to sniffle. That hit the button. "Oh all right, what harm can he do. I mean he doesn't know any spells or anything." sighed Lily.  
  
  
I'm going to finish there because I'm in immense pain. I just caught my foot on the end of the ironing board and it took a chuck out of my foot. It's bleeding badly and I can't write anymore. I'll write some more but only if you review.   
  
Disclaimer- - stands for nothing, because that's what I own!  
  
  



End file.
